Arruinando relaciones en central park
by 123PomRodriguezAccion
Summary: Skipper lee su horóscopo y le dice que no intentara seguir su corazón, el piingüino hace caso omiso y decide espiar a cierta nutria, lo que sera su mayor error.


**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 ** _OBSERVACIÓN_** _ **: ESTE FANFIC FUE MI PRIMER ONE-SHORT, Y FUE ESCRITO POR EL 2011, ESTA HISTORIA ESTA RE-EDITADA.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: SKILENE, Y DOS PINGÜINO QUE SE CREÍA QUE ESTABAN EN EL MAS ALLÁ.**_

 _ **RECORDATORIO: HOY NO PIDO REVIEWS, XD.**_

* * *

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos** **_(por la mañana)_**

Skipper: pero que hermosa mañana tenemos hoy _(se toma su café)_ ahora veré mi horóscopo,aunque no entiendo porque lo hago, nunca me ha interesado el horóscopo _(le su horóscopo) (se ríe)_

Cabo: ¿qué pasa skipper?

Skipper: nada joven cabo, solo que mi horóscopo dice, te ocurrirá una tragedia si no repeles tu verdadero amor, ¿Qué rayos significa eso?

Cabo: ¿qué es amor?

Skipper: joven cabo, ESTAS JOVEN PARA ESTAS COSAS

Cabo: lo dice el que no se le puede hablar a cierta nutria

Skipper: _(nervioso)_ tengo mis razones

Cabo: claro

Rico: el horóscopo…

 _Rico se hace bolita en el suelo_

Skipper: Rico, ¿Qué tienes?

Kowalski: es el horóscopo, la semana pasada le dijo que tendría un final aplastante

Skipper: Kowalski, esas fueron las galletas de la fortuna

Kowalski: lo siento, es que rico se cree todo lo que le dicen

Rico: no es cierto

Cabo: pero, deberías tomarte enserio el horóscopo, skipper

Skipper: cabo, claro que no le discuto las predicciones del horóscopo, no soy Kowalski

Kowalski: oigan, estoy aqui

Skipper: si, sí, claro, y además, ¿qué es lo que puede pasar?

Rico: pero… a… este…

Skipper: que el hecho que no puedas hablar bien, tiene que ver con el horóscopo

Rico: SI

Cabo: skipper, no desafíes al horóscopo _, (serio)_ es una maldición

Skipper: si claro, como no, ¿y además que puede pasa?

Cabo: deberías tener más confianza en el horóscopo, por eso Kowalski no triunfa en el amor

Kowalski: ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo rayos quieres que crea esta cosa que se basa en cuentos absurdos de estrellitas, constelaciones y demás que no se basan en métodos científicos? En mi opinión, esto da pena ajena y es un gran engaño, esto es un truco que engaña a los de mente débil que se creen cualquier cosa, esto señores es un engaño psicológico, y espero que haya quedado claro

Skipper: en fin, ¿Qué mas hay para hoy?

Kowalski: bien, ahora que preguntas skipper, finalmente he terminado

Skipper: ¿y ahora que hiciste Kowalski?

Kowalski: nada, solo esta pócima del amor, _(mente)_ que garantizara que cierta delfín se fije en mí finalmente, ¿quién necesita tontas supersticiones cuando se tiene a la ciencia de tu lado?

Cabo: no lo hagas skipper, recuerda la maldición

Skipper: cabo, hare como que no escuche eso

Cabo: claro, pero luego no me digas que no te lo advertí

Skipper: lo tendré en mente _(le quita el frasco a Kowalski)_ perfecto, lo ocupo , ahora tengo un asunto pendiente con cierta nutria _(risa malvada)_ eso dio un poco de miedo, no sabía que tenía una risa de villano, en fin, cosas mías sin importancia

Cabo: pero skipper, para que ocupas, ¿la pócima del amor de Kowalski?, recuerda el horóscopo

Skipper: es confidencial joven cabo, y además mi asunto es más importante que cierta delfín que no se fija en Kowalski

Kowalski: ¿que mis sentimientos no son privados?

Skipper y cabo: NO

Kowalski: saben que, hagan lo que quieran, sin me disculpan, estaré encerrado en mi laboratorio _(Kowalski se encierra en su laboratorio, y desde su laboratorio)_ ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?

Skipper: ya se le pasara, ¿verdad rico?

Rico: SI

Cabo: skipper, ahora que le pasa a Kowalski

Skipper: joven cabo, eso no es asunto tuyo, estas joven

Cabo: ¿y para que usaras la pócima de Kowalski _? (serio)_ tiene que ver con el horóscopo , ¿verdad?

Skipper: cabo, ya te dije que es confidencia, además cuando crezca te diré porque es confidencial, y no tiene que ver con el horóscopo, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que salirme con la cosa del horóscopo?, te escuche la primera vez..

Cabo: pero..

Skipper: ya deja ese tema joven cabo, luego platicamos de esto dentro de 6 años, o tal vez mas, quien sabe…

Cabo: entonces dentro de 6 años, te contare sobre el novio de Marlene, y si, ya tiene novio la nutria que te gusta

Skipper: ¿QUE?, ¿Marlene tiene novio?, dime mas cabo, NO CIERRES EL PICO, vamos, suéltalo…

Cabo: ¿no que no?

Skipper: bien joven cabo, serás joven y tierno, pero tienes una mente más o menos astuta

Cabo: lo se…

Skipper: bien, dime más joven cabo, _(mente)_ para que después inicie la operación: arruinar la cita de Marlene

Cabo: bien, pero que no se te ocurra arruinarle la cita a Marlene

Skipper: hay joven cabo, como se te ocurren esas cosas…

Cabo: y ¿lo de manfredi y Johnson?

Skipper: NO SABIA QUE LA SALSA ESTABA ENVENENADA

Cabo: si claro, dile eso a manfredi y johnson,

Skipper: ya deja a manfrdi y johnson en paz

Cabo: pero skipper recuerda, la maldición, otra vez

Skipper: joven cabo, créeme no me va a pasar nada

 **Skipper se dirige al habitad de los tejones** _ **(de noche)**_

Skipper: BECKY, necesito tu ayuda, ES UNA SITUACION DE VIDA O MUERTE, vamos ya sal de allí…

Becky: _(aparece)_ soy adivina, ¿quieres arruinarle su cita a Marlene?

Skipper: pues eres muy buena

Becky: ¿de qué?, todos en el zoológico saben que te gustas Marlene, a excepción de Marlene, que irónico

Skipper: ¿que mis sentimientos no son privados?

Becky: NO

Skipper: _(triste)_ que frustrante, ¿entonces becky me ayudaras?

Becky: ¿habrá corazones rotos?

Skipper: claro que si

Becky: ¿Y QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO VAMOS?, mi horóscopo decía, es probable que le darás a alguien donde más le duele…

Skipper: bien, y ¿qué raro esta el horóscopo este mes, verdad?

Becky: si, lo se

Skipper: que la operación: arruinar la cita de Marlene comience, un momento, ¿y stacy?

Becky: con su novio secreto, que de secreto no tiene nada, pero ella piensa que es secreto, pero yo no lo creo

Skipper: ¿Qué?, ¿y porque yo no sabía de eso?

Becky: porque estas viejo

Skipper: que, no estoy viejo

Becky: pero si participaste en la guerra fría

Skipper: Becky, eso es confidencial

Becky: ¿que todo es confidencial contigo?

Skipper: la respuesta también es confidencial

Becky: claro…

 **Skipper y becky escondidos en un arbusto andaban vigilando a Marlene** _ **(en central park, todavía de noche)**_

Skipper: bien Becky, dime exactamente qué vez que está haciendo Marlene, y no lo arruines, necesito que no sepa que la estamos espiando, de lo contrario… se arruinaría toda la operación

Becky: _(viendo por los binoculares_ ) bien, lo que ven que está haciendo Marlene es, estar al frente de mí con cara de enojada

Skipper: ¿PERO QUE?

Marlene: _(enfrente de la tejón)_ becky, skipper, ¿qué rayos andan haciendo en este arbusto?

Skipper: Marlene, no es lo que tú crees… este… solo... estábamos haciendo… este.. ya sabes… he…

Becky: solo nos estábamos besando… si, era eso…

Skipper: ¿QUE?

Marlene: _(confundida)_ ¿de acuerdo?, me iré pero ya no me estén molestare más _(se va)_

Becky: de acuerdo, lo tendré en mente… y ya se fue, que bueno

Skipper: becky, ¿QUE FUE ESO?

Becky: que Marlene no podía saber que la espiábamos, y además fue lo primero que se me ocurrió

Skipper: _(confundido)_ ¿muy bien?, sigamos con la operación

 _ **Primer final alternativo…**_

 **Becky y skipper siguen vigilando a Marlene, que se encuentra sentada en una roca haciendo nada de nada (** _ **la vigilan por horas)**_

Skipper: _(enloquecido)_ ya es hora, es hora de enloqueces, muy bien árbol dime tus fríos y arbolados planes, ya estoy loco mami, a la víbora, víbora de la mar de mar, mar por aquí no pueden pasar,

Becky: (viendo por los binoculares) novato…

Skipper: _(medio dormido)_ becky, ¿cómo es que no te quedas dormida?

Becky: (viendo por los binoculares) es que soy nocturna

Skipper: _(medio dormido)_ si claro, le haré como que te creo

Becky: _(viendo por los binoculares)_ por fin, parece que llego el novio de Marlene, y… esto no puede ser bueno para el pingüino mandón

skipper: _(despierta)_ ¿que?, déjame ver

Becky: _(viendo por los binoculares)_ _¿_ es mi imaginación o el pingüino que esta besando Marlene es cabo?

Skipper: que me dejes ver

Becky: claro, _(le da los binoculares)_

Skipper: _(viendo por los binoculares)_ no puede ser, si es cabo

Becky: a ver déjame ver _(le quita los binoculares)_ _quiero ver…_ _(viendo por los binoculares)_ U…, por fin ahí, hay acción, si, esto se va a volver…

Skipper: ¿qué? Déjame volver a ver

Becky: _(viendo por los binoculares)_ U… después de esto no volveré a llamar a cabo joven

Skipper: ¿Qué?, ¿qué están haciendo?

Becky: _(viendo por los binoculares)_ U..., es mi imaginación o cabo le anda pidiendo a Marlene matrimonio

Skipper: ¿QUE?, cabo cómo pudiste hacerme esto, esto debe ser una broma, una pesadilla, no, mi horóscopo no puede estar acertando

Becky: _(le da los binoculares a skipper)_ claro, velo por ti mismo, nuevo novio de Marlene igual al joven cabo que resulto ser no tan joven

Skipper: _(viendo por los binoculares)_ ¿QUE?, NO… (t _riste)_ ¿qué hice yo para merecer esto?

Becky: _(tenebrosamente)_ NO HACERLE CASO AL HOROZCOPO

Skipper: ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA PESADILLA, AAAAAAAA…

 **Skipper despierta** _ **(en el laboratorio de Kowalski)**_

Kowalski: despertó, finalmente despertó

Skipper: ¿qué?, ¿quién despertó?, ¿pero que?, bien, creo que tuve una pesadilla, que extraño, fue la peor que tuve en años

Kowalski: y si que tuviste muchas, skipper, estuviste en coma por años

Skipper: ¿QUE?, dime que lo que soñé fue una pesadilla

Kowalski: no entiendo

Skipper: dime donde esta Marlene

Kowalski: pues, se caso con cabo, y viven muy felices juntos

Skipper: _(confundido)_ ¿QUE…?, esto debe ser una pesadilla, ¿verdad Kowalski?, esto no puede ser verdad _(ve que es un androide)_

Kowalski: skipper, esto no es una pesadilla ( _serio)_ ¿Cómo crees que te mantuve con vida?, y además _(tenebrosamente)_ NUNCA DEBISTE VER LA VERDAD, AHORA TENDRAS QUE SUFRIR LAS CONSECUENCIAS

Skipper: _(se levanta y da unos cuentas pasas)_ NOOOOOOOOO…

 **Skipper vuelve a despertar** _ **(a un lado de sus compañeros)**_

Skipper: ¿pero ahora qué?, un momento no estoy en mi cama, ¿me quede dormido de pie? _(ven que todos andan velando un cuerpo)_ ¿oigan quien es el difunto?, ¿cola anillada? _(ve que se trataba de él)_ ¿pero qué?, _(asustado)_ esto no puede ser, no puede ser yo, ¿o si…?, no, definitivamente no, yo estoy aquí

Kowalski: pobre skipper, se suicido al saber la verdad

Rico: ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?

Cabo: yo no quería que pasara esto

Skipper: _(asustado)_ _¿_ pero de que están hablando todos?, estoy aquí, VIVO, NO ESTOY MUERTO

Kowalski:¿ escucharon algo?

Cabo: nada de nada Kowalski

Rico:…

Kowalski: bien, ¿porque skipper no le hiso caso a su horóscopo?

cabo: _(triste)_ fue mi culpa, que skipper este con manfredi y johnson, PERDONAME SKIPPER

Skipper: NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO ESTO, NO ESTOY MUERTO, ESTOY AQUÍ CON USTEDES, ¿pero qué rayos sucedió…?

manfredi y johnson: hola skipper, ¿de verdad quieres saber?

 _ **Segundo final alternativo...**_

 **becky y skipper siguen vigilando a Marlene que se encuentra sentada en una roca haciendo nada de nada** _ **(la vigilan por horas)**_

skipper: _(enloquecido)_ ya es hora, es hora de enloqueces, muy bien árbol dime tus fríos y arbolados planes, ya estoy loco mami, a la víbora, víbora de la mar de mar, mar por aquí no pueden pasar,

Becky: novato

Skipper: _(medio dormido)_ becky… ¿cómo es que no te quedas dormida? Eso da mucho miedo…

Becky: es que soy nocturna

Skipper: _(medio dormido)_ si claro, le haré como que te creo

Becky: _(viendo por los binoculares)_ por fin, parece que llego el novio de Marlene…

Skipper: _(despierta)_ _¿Qué_?, déjame ver

Becky: _(por los binoculares)_ es mi imaginación o la nutria que esta con Marlene, es muy musculosa, hermosa, y también tiene unos… YO LO QUIERO, Marlene pagaras por esto

Skipper: _(toma los binoculares_ ) no puede ser _(triste)_ si es hermoso

Becky: lo sé _(con un bate y yendo hacia Marlene)_

Skipper: becky… ¿a dónde vas a arruinar la operación?

Becky: voy a cumplir mi horóscopo

Skipper: perfecto, yo no tendré que hacer nada, solo observar

Becky: claro, _(se va con Marlene)_

Skipper: _(viendo por los binoculares)_ U… a ver cómo te salvas de esta ex-novio de Marlene

Fred: _(le llega a skipper)_ hola pingüino

Skipper: a hola Fred

Fred: ¿qué haces?

Skipper: nada, solo observo todo un drama

Fred: interesante

 **Después de que becky cumpliera su horóscopo**

Marlene: _(enojada)_ becky… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Fred: _(sale de escondite)_ aquí tengo al culpable

Skipper: Fred, TRAIDOR

Marlene: A., gracias Fred

Fred: de nada Marlene

Marlene: SKIPPER, desearas estar muerto cuando termine contigo

Skipper: Marlene, por favor no es para tanto, Marlene no te pongas así conmigo, por favor Marlene, QUIERO VIVIR

 _(Marlene golpea a skipper)_

 **Con Antonio**

Antonio: por favor, que alguien me quite a esta tejón de encima, QUIERO VIVIR

Becky: _(becky no deja escapar a Antonio)_ ¿a dónde crees que vas?, quédate aquí conmigo

Antonio: AUXILIO….

Stacy: _(llega)_ BECKY, ¿qué rayos estabas haciendo con esta nutria llamada Antonio?

Becky: con que así te llamas

Antonio: esto no es lo que parece stacy

Becky: si, solo te estábamos vigilando

Antonio: ¿QUE?

Stacy: _(triste)_ BECKY, ¿TU NUNCA DEJAS DE ESPIARME?

Becky: pues… no, ciertamente no

 **Marlene sigue golpeando a skipper**

Skipper: _(tratando de escapar)_ AYUDA….., por favor

Marlene: claro que pasaras una noche conmigo, PERO A GOLPES

Skipper: porque el tonto horóscopo tuvo que atinar, ¿porque no escuche a cabo?, ¿Por qué simplemente no hice nada?

Marlene: tranquilo skipper, muy pronto descansaras en paz

Fred: _(observando la golpiza de skipper)_ U…., a eso le llamo pingüino golpeado con hemorragias internas

Manfredi y Johnson: hola fred

Fred: A…, hola manfredi y Johnson, ¿a que vinieron?

Manfredi y johnson: vinimos por skipper

Fred: tranquilos, sigue vivo

Manfredi y Johnson: bueno, no importa

Fred: pero tranquilos, no falta mucho

* * *

 **NOTA INICIAL:** _ **COMO ES UN ONE-SHOT, ESO SIGNIFICA QUE NO HABRÁ CONTINUACIÓN ._.**_

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR** _ **: ESTA HISTORIA FUE ESCRITA CUANDO EL SKILENE ERA POPULAR, O POR LO MENOS ESO CREO, ADEMAS DE QUE TODAVÍA NO SE HABÍA CONFIRMADO QUE MANFREDI Y JOHNSON SE ENCONTRABAN VIVOS, LA RAZÓN DE ESTO ES QUE LO ESCRIBÍ EN EL 2011, Y AUNQUE NO FUE EL PRIMER FANFIC QUE ESCRIBÍ,SI FUE LA PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE NO ESTUVO RELACIONADA CON MIS PRIMEROS FANFICS, (ESOS PRIMEROS FANFICS ESTAN EN FACEBOOK, AUNQUE ESTÁN ALGO MAL ESCRITAS Y ACTUALMENTE ESTOY HACIENDO UN REMAKE DE ELLAS, YA SABEN, MIS LOCAS HISTORIAS DE LOS PINGÜINO DE MADAGASCAR, XD.**_

 **NOTA DEL CAPITULO:** _ **EL SEGUNDO FINAL ALTERNATIVO FUE AGREGADO MUCHO TIEMPO DESPUÉS DE LA CREACIÓN DEL ONE-SHOT, LA RAZÓN DE ESTO ES QUERÍA SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA, HACERLA MAS LARGA, PERO AL FINAL DECIDÍ AGREGARLE UN SEGUNDO FINAL ALTERNATIVO, ADEMAS DE QUE ESTA NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LE CAMBIO EL NOMBRE HA ESTA HISTORIA, XD.**_

 **NOTA FINAL:** ** _ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIÉN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA EN (15RODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), UNA MAS EN (15RODRIGUEZACCION), TAMBIÉN TENGO FACEBOOK (ALEX RODRIGUEZ/SKIPPER CABO RODRIGUEZ/SKIPPER RICO RODRIGUEZ) Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION)._**


End file.
